


Let me go,Sith!

by Marybunnie



Series: My Whumptober fics (2020) :D [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin is a good jedi boi, Chains, Collars, Crying, Dark, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Power Imbalance, Restraints, Separatist leader!Obi-Wan, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tell me what to tag y'all, force suppressant collars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybunnie/pseuds/Marybunnie
Summary: After years of running from his former Master (now leader of the separatists and known Sith lord), Anakin is finally caught and Obi-Wan has no intention of letting him go again.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: My Whumptober fics (2020) :D [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Let me go,Sith!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarsInTheRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInTheRain/gifts).



> fshgjgfgh the last one flopped lmao. kinda sad. I was proud of it
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic,my friends!  
> Comment and tell what y'all thought about it plz. I like reading them :,D

Anakin woke up on a hard surface that made his whole back ache from sleeping on it. That was odd. The cots on the ships were never comfortable but they were never this bad. Anakin blinked his eyes open, finding himself in a rather bright white room. It hurt his eyes at first but he quickly adjusted to his surroundings.

Surroundings that were _very_ unfamiliar to him. Anakin tensed up as he realized that he had no idea where he was. He quickly stood up with the intention of leaving this sterile room as fast as he could when he heard the clanging of chains. He glanced down and did an overlook of himself. To his horror, he found that his hands were shackled as well as his feet. They all connected to the wall behind him.

Anakin first thought to use the Force to break them as he could not have possibly freed himself otherwise but he quickly realized that he was completely cut from it. It was like he was an ordinary citizen in the Republic. He felt weak without it. He always depended on the Force to help him; even when he was a little kid on Tatooine with no idea why he had those magic powers and strange but helpful whispers in his ears, telling him how to go about something successfully.

Anakin snapped his head upwards and scanned the room. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when he realized that there was nothing but him in the cell. There was a door and a panel next to it but that was all.

All of a sudden, Anakin facepalmed himself. What was he doing? Getting worried and panicked over something like this? He was a Jedi knight, a war hero! He was no longer that newly initiated padawan that Obi-Wan, ~~his master~~ the traitor brought to the council, begging them to let them take him in as an apprentice as the revered and precious “chosen one”. He could get through this.

Suddenly, the door slid open and a beautiful man dressed in dark, luxurious, eccentric black and red robes with golden embroidery entered, standing in front of the restrained knight and giving him a very warm, almost affectionate smile.

“Hello there, my Anakin,” he greeted kindly.

Anakin stood there with his mouth agape and wide eyes as he looked upon the sight that was his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, leader of the Separatist Union, known Sith Lord and Threat to the galaxy and his arch enemy.

Anakin winced as Obi-Wan reached out a calloused, warm hand to stroke his cheek.

Anakin Skywalker was _fucked_ and they both knew it.

Then Anakin came back to his senses and slapped his hand away. He shuffled as far away as he could from the Sith. As far as the chains would allow him.

He glared at the poised man in front of him. “Let me go!” He shouted, rightfully angry as he made fists with his hands.

Obi-Wan simply sighed and shook his head. “Why would I do that Anakin? After I’ve finally captured you after all these years of you running away from me? Come now, darling, you’re much too clever to be asking questions like these,” He chastised his former padawan with that old ‘Master’ tone of his.

It made Anakin’s chest ache to hear that familiar tone from a corrupted man that wore his master’s face with the exception of those hideous, piercing amber eyes staring directly into his soul.

Anakin growled. “What do you want from me, _Sith_?” Anakin spat out the word Sith with as much animosity he could muster for the man he had once loved and cherished so dearly. “If you’re going to kill me, best do it now as you have me restrained like the coward you are!”

The older man looked deeply saddened and bothered by his words. “Anakin, I could never kill you. I love you too much for that. I always have. That’s why I could not stay. The Jedi would have found a way to stop our love for each other,” he explained as he moved closer to Anakin.

Anakin flinched back and scooted himself into the corner. He did not want this filthy, traitorous Sith’s hand touching his flesh. Quite ironic as it seemed like a lifetime ago, Anakin would preen under his affectionate touch anytime he could get it. But he couldn’t give in now. Not to this dangerous Sith in front of him. He was a Jedi. He knew his responsibilities well.

He jutted his chin out. “Then why have you kidnapped me? I have work to do.”

Obi-Wan let out a little smile and then a small, fond smile graced his face as he looked at his young one.

“And by work you mean, dismantling our battle droids and attacking my bases?” he asked rhetorically, almost jesting. Anakin was not laughing.

He sighed once more. “You’re staying here with me where I can keep an eye on you. I’m your master, Anakin. It’s my duty to protect you and watch over you, Sith or not.”

Anakin shook his head disbelievingly at him. The poor guy looked like he actually believed his own words.

“Release me right now, Obi-Wan. I can handle myself just fine,” Anakin snapped at him.

Obi-Wan gave him a smug smile before turning to leave. “Can you? You ended up here with me after all, Angel.”

Anakin gawked at the sheer audacity of the man.

The door slid open and Obi-Wan left with some infuriating parting words. “You’re not leaving here until you agree to wear a Force suppressant collar, darling. I’ll have one delivered tomorrow. I’ll know when you put it on and have accepted your place. Till then, enjoy your evening.”

And as the door slid shut, leaving him shackled in his cell and alone once more, he screamed his heart out.

* * *

He had lasted a week. A long, strenuous week of receiving one meal a day, sore wrists and ankles from futile escape attempts, no showers or baths, no physical contact and worst of all for Anakin to admit, no concerned Obi-Wan checking in on him.

Anakin crumpled into a small ball on the floor, sobbing to himself. He felt disgusting. He felt betrayed. He felt scared. He felt alone.

As he gripped the golden collar around his neck tightly with his fist and heaved violently, he berated himself for being so pathetic. What kind of Jedi Knight willingly wraps a collar around his own neck for a Sith Lord? Force, he was a disgrace to the Order and all his loved ones. Padme, his wife and Ahsoka, his little padawan did not deserve to be affiliated with the likes of him.

Anakin cried and cried, so completely overtaken by his misery that he did not realize his master had entered the cell and wrapped him up into his arms.

Anakin did not have the strength to pull away. So he cried into his master’s chest like the youngling Obi-Wan seemed to think he was.

The rest of the day was blur. He vaguely remembered being lifted up into his master’s arms, being engulfed in warm water and being surrounded by sweet smells and then being cuddled in a too large and soft bed.

When he woke up the next day, he saw his master peering down at his face lovingly as he caressed his face. “Morning, my love. Sleep well?” he asked softly as he admired the young boy in his bed like he was some irreplaceable treasure.

Anakin simply closed his eyes and silently prayed for the Jedi to come and save him soon.

And if two tears had slipped down his face, Obi-Wan had the courtesy not to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://marybunnie.tumblr.com/) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


End file.
